


This was Never Your World

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting powers, Journey, KagHina - Freeform, M/M, Occasional angst, Romance, Wings, fight, power, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ((ON HIATUS))Hinata is convinced that he will have an amazing power, maybe his father's eagle-vision, or his mother's control of her mass, or even wings like the Little Giant! But his destiny is interrupted when he is kidnapped from his nest... Uwah!!! What will possibly happen to our amazing main character???Dumbass that's not how you write a summary, it should be more like, 'The dark forest seemed to call out to him, pulling him deeper into it's depths...' or something.Kageyama!!! Stop!!! Interupting!!! My!!! Summary!!! Sorry Hinata got carried away.Did not!!!!!! >:(





	

**Author's Note:**

> So um. Don't get addicted to this story because I'm not good at updating things. Just a warning! Enjoy!

 "This is our history, of how we humans came to be, and how we gain powers greater than our wildest imaginations." Hinata's mother leaned down towards him and his sister, her eyes shining. 

Natsu, Hinata's younger sister who was at the oh-so annoying age of ten sighed loudly, pouting. "Why this story again? I want to hear the story of when you first got your powers!" Hinata glared at her, "You always ask for that story!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not sixteen with no powers!"

"Hey, It's my birthday, so technically my powers aren't that late! Besides, Mom can change how fast she falls, and Dad could see things super far away, so I'm obviously going to get a cool mix between them or something. You'll probably be stuck with being able to change your eye color or something."

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna-"

Their mother shot them a disapproving glance, and they closed their mouths, resorting to sending each other dirty glares.

"It was just over one hundred years ago, when a small black crow and his friends were flying during a horrible storm. The flock of crows lost control, and dove down, all dying as they hit the mountain."

"Hah, Shouyou's crying!" Natsu squealed, and ducked as he took a swing at her. They broke off quickly as the story continued.

"But one crow survived. He was called the Little Giant, because even though he was the smallest crow, he could fly the highest. He pleaded with the mountain spirit to bring his friends back, but the mountain said there was one exception. Bringing something dead back to life would break the laws of the spirit realm, so to disguise the crows, he turned them into the very first humans."

Hinata shivered in awe, he always did at this part. The fact that his species were direct descendants of those large, powerful birds made him truly feel like something special.

"The Little Giant was reunited with his friends, but they realized that being in the spirit realm had given them all some sorts of powers. Yūsuke Takinoue could run faster than any animal in the forest. Makoto Shimada could turn himself invisible. Akiteru Tsukishima could take on the form of any other human he saw. Hidemi Tashiro could take on the from of any animal she saw. Hiroki Kurokawa could burn something with just a touch. All his friends had special abilities due to being brought back to life, but the Little Giant was left with nothing. 

Feeling excluded from seeing his group beginning to see him as unimportant, he returned to the mountain, climbing to the top to find the mountain spirit. He told the mountain spirit of his dilemma, and begged to have a power as useful. 

The mountain god, displeased at the Little Giant's constant use of his magic, decided to punish the Little Giant."

Hinata squeaked, although he already had heard the ending too many time to count, it still caused his great displeasure to hear that his hero would be punished. Natsu snickered, and he resisted the urge to pinch her.

"The mountain god began to turn the Little Giant back into a crow, long black wings sprouting from his back when the winged man collapsed. 

Thinking he had killed the Little Giant, the mountain god fretted, he had only meant to punish him for asking too much of a god, but the Little Giant rose to his feet. Halfway through turning into a crow, he had gotten unbalanced from having such heavy wings on his back.

Realizing what this could mean for the human, the mountain god decided to let him keep his wings.

The humans proceeded to have children, each new generation developing new powers. That's also the reason why most humans live in nests, due to our winged ancestors." Hinata's mother finished her story, then leaned down. Pushing Hinata's messy hair away from his forehead she planted a kiss there. "Happy birthday, Shouyou."

Natsu leaped up, slamming her feet down onto Hinata's stomach, causing him to double over, gasping for air.

"Happy birthday!" She cheered in a sing-songy voice as she curled up on the nest floor beside him.

"G'night." He mumbled, pulling their shared blanket over his head.

It was the middle of the night, he could tell because it was dark. It was really uncomfortable, he felt like he was wrapped up in the blanket. He must be under it, because it was very stuffy. In fact, there was nearly no air in there. He felt around with his hands, searching for the edge of the blanket so that he could stick his head out, but his hands just brushed against cloth.

Cloth? It's all rough. We don't have a blanket like this.

Panicking as he realized he was tangled up in some random cloth, he wondered if he had somehow fallen out of the nest and... Gotten himself stuck in a bag? Kicking and wriggling he attempted to free himself, the lack of vision and oxygen making his heart race.

"He's awake."

Hinata froze as he heard an unfamiliar voice from somewhere nearby.

"Oikawa, should we let him out?"

"Ah, he'll either try to run or try to fight, and from the looks of him, option two doesn't seem so threatening."

"Then we should keep him in there?"

"Well, until we learn what his power is, yes."

Hinata was frozen with fear, not making a single sound, barely even breathing. He let his mind race, trying to form some sort of escape plan, anything that led him back to- Mom and Natsu! If they were hurt...

"Hey!" Hinata let out a muffled shout. "Lemme out of this bag! I can't breathe in here!"

He heard the two outside mutter back and forth, their conversation ending with a hurt voice saying, "Iwa-chan! How rude."

Hinata felt his heartbeat pick up again as the knot on the bag he was in was slowly undone. Harsh light shone through, blinding Hinata, but it wasn't enough to keep him from jumping out of the bag and making a dash towards the woods. But before he could get away, a tall man with a warm smile leapt in front of him.

"I knew you would try to run, Chiibi-chan, in fact, I, the almighty King Oikawa know your every possible movement. Isn't my power just amazing?"

Another man of about the same height, but a slightly more muscular build approached, and Hinata flinched away, wondering what his power could be.

The man raised an open hand menacingly, and Hinata flinched, waiting to be struck. What he wasn't expecting, was for him to hit his King Oiwa friend.

"Mean, Iwa-chan! I'm just catching our little friend!"

"Oikawa, you are far from a king, and why would you blurt out your power to a random stranger? How stupid can you be?" Iwa.. Chan? Growled at Oikawa.

"I'm Iwazumi, and this is my friend Oikawa. He wants to become king of the forest for some reason, so he took you to be his knight, or apprentice, or whatever."

"Nice to meet you Oikawa and Iwazumi, I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'm really sorry, but I have to go home now. My mother and sister are probably wondering where I am right about now. So, bye!"

Hinata turned and began to walk when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Shouyou, I need you!" He looked up at the taller boy's brown eyes and felt a twinge of guilt when he noticed how they seemed pained.

"I'm sorry, Oikawa, I hope you become king one day!" Hinata left then, wandering aimlessly through the forest. He jumped up and hung from the branch of a tree, then, swinging his legs, pulled himself up. Continuing, he climbed higher until he reached the top. Looking out he recognized the Chiisaikyojin Mountain across the sea of trees, and felt astonishment wash over him. His nest was on the other side of the mountain, so how had they brought him so far? He decided it must have been Iwazumi's unknown power.

He leaped down from branch to branch, but an object under his foot caused him to lose his balance. Falling, his chest smacked hard into a branch, sending searing pain throughout his body. On instinct his long, black wings snapped open, stabilizing him before he fell any farther-

Forgetting any of his pain he snapped his head to the side, staring. A long wing was protruding from his shoulder blade, seeming to fit perfectly with the rest of his body. He turned to see an identical one from his left side as well. It would have been a much more amazing sight if they weren't currently the only things keeping him from falling another twenty feet.

Slowly and leisurely he tucked them against his body, as if suddenly moving them would cause them to fall off. He climbed back onto the branch, feeling much lighted and completely overwhelmed. Why would I be lighter if I had wings? Oh yeah birds have hollow bones. Does this mean I can fly? Thoughts raced through his head as he finally planted his feet on the ground. As he was about to inspect the new limbs sprouting from his body, the sound of clapping from the tree above him caused him to look up.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Nice fall, kid. Now if you don't mind, don't try to invade my nest again."

Up on a low branch just above him sat a boy who seemed to be the same age as himself, although his blue eyes seemed to be looking down at him in a way that made Hinata feel as if he was ten like Natsu. 

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, and the black haired boy smiled, although his smile seemed more sinister than sincere.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio," the boy stood on the branch, then stepped off, causing Hinata to gasp. Kageyama fell through about ten feet of air before snapping open his long wings. Hinata's eyes widened. 

"Ooooooooaaaa!"

Hinata dashed up to him and made a grab for one of the long black wings, but was promptly smacked on the head.

"You have your own wings to admire, dumbass." Kageyama grumbled, and Hinata brightened.

That's right! I have wings!

Slowly unfurling them, he stretched them to their full potential, making a series of astonished noises. They were just like crow wings, but much, much larger.

"Uwah! I'm just like the Little Giant!" He struck a pose and pointed a finger towards Kageyama. "My name's Hinata Shouyou, don't forget it! One day I'll be just as important as the little giant, just you wait!" With that he leaped at the air, his wings pumping and he squealed. 

Here I go!

He fell to the ground and sat up quickly, rubbing at his head.

"It didn't work!" He sent an accusing stare at Kageyama and the taller boy's wings puffed in anger. 

"It's not my fault you can't fly! Also it takes a while to learn, dumba- Hinata."

Hinata's huge smile returned. He remembered my name!

Hinata leapt off the ground and faced Kageyama, his arms waving around feeling as if he had all the energy in the world, despite having been kidnapped, running for his life and falling out of a twenty foot tall tree.

"You have to teach me, Kageyama sensei!" Hinata bowed low to the taller boy and remained there, waiting for Kageyama to answer. When he said nothing, he looked up to see him walking away. "Hey, I can't learn to fly on my own!"

"Sure you can," Kageyama called without looking back, "I did."

Hinata tilted his head. "You had to have some help."

Kageyama slowed to a stop. "Well, technically I did, but there is no way in hell I'm teaching a dumbass like you to fly."

Hinata pouted. "Then how will I find my family?"

Kageyama finally turned to look at him.

"Where's your family?"

"On the other side of Chiisaikyojin."

"How'd you get all the way out here? The other side of Chiisaikyojin is a four day walk, let alone stopping to sleep and eat."

"Oh, I was kidnapped by two guys named Oikawa and Iwazumi. Oikawa said he wanted a knight since he was gonna be king, but I ran away. Iwazumi was pretty nice, though, even though he looks-"

"Oikawa kidnapped me, too. When I was just a toddler. I've been looking for my family since last year. When I got my wings two years ago he was really jealous, and in a fit of rage he told me he would kill my family. Iwa-chan was nice enough to use his power to help me learn to fly so that I could save my family. I have to find them before Oikawa does..." Kageyama trailed off, his eyes dark with distress.

"I hope Mom and Natsu are okay..." Hinata said more to himself than the other boy, but Kageyama looked up at him sharply. 

"Your family, does he know where they are?"

"Um, yes?"

Kageyama's wings fluffed up in alarm. 

"He's going to do something to your family, I know it."

"Oikawa's not that bad of a guy, right?" Hinata couldn't help the anxiety tinging his voice.

"His father killed his mother, so Oikawa was kind of messed up after that. He ran away and lived with Iwa-chan for a while, but when he was older he hunted down his father and killed him out of vengeance. When he did, he realized how much he loved the feeling of taking a life. Iwa-chan is his best friend, so of course he helps him out with his bloody addiction, but Iwa-chan isn't a bad guy. Just has a bad friend. Oikawa is addicted to killing, though. So I'm surprised he let you go so easily." Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, and Hinata's wings puffed up without him even realizing.

"If he hurts my mom or Natsu, I'd never forgive myself. You have to teach me how to fly."

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight in contemplation. After a moment in silent thought, he looked back up at Hinata.

"Fine, I'll help you get to your family, and teach you how to fly along the way. But only until we get there, got it?"

Hinata felt a swell of sudden joy. He had made a friend. Living in the nest with Natsu and Mom was nice, but there was nobody really around. Everyone lived on the west side of Chiisaikyojin. Now, though, he had his first friend.

"Dumbass, get a move on or you can forget the whole teaching thing!"

Maybe he should have chosen more wisely.


End file.
